Digimon fanfic: different tamers
by mooncrow88
Summary: one of my first fanfics different tamers different place different world and different digimon please just check it out if ya like it please reveiw and comment if ya dont then tell me how to improve but nothing too harsh please
1. Chapter 1

this is one of my first fanfics so please say what ya think but nothing too harsh please

oh and for pics of the digimon i make up of which i have alot in my head check my deviant art page moonmonkey88

i do not own digimon in anyway btw

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been a long day for Dorian he just moved to a new house and a new town;

He spent all day helping his mum unpack the boxes while his dad was at his new work which was the reason why they moved.

Now while his mum was out grocery shopping to fill the new and currently barren kitchen the brown haired and yellow eyed boy sat on the floor in his bedroom surrounded by boxes he hadn't gotten to yet with a small TV and a game consol in front of him.

**----------------------------------------Dorians' POV---------------------------------------------**

I just completed one of **many **already completed games,

So I just lied on the floor staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, I suppose I should have a feeling of accomplishment or something seeing how I just completed a game on the hardest setting.

Instead I just felt boredom in the beginning the games where fun and all but after a while they started to get really boring really fast.

Lately it felt like the level of the challenge in the games had just plateau,

It was like they're where no more challenging just different and that's just boring.

'_If the fun is in the challenge and when the challenge goes where dose the fun go?' _I thought as I let out a sigh.

At the moment I released that sigh a strange message beeped on the TV which was still plugged his game console,

Hearing the beep I sat up and looked at the screen which besides from the message was completely blank "well this is new" I muttered to myself.

I wasn't quite sure either to feel relived that something **finally** broken the boredom or worried that my TV and my console might blow up or something but as I read the message:

"Do you want do more than just play games?"

Below the question the where two options one was red "YES" and the other was blue "NO"

It made me more curios than anything and it was this feeling of curiosity that gave me the urge to pick up my controller and select yes.

And so I did.

The message disappeared and the TV just showed a blank screen "This better be a challenge" I said thinking it was just a different part of the game but that didn't mean I couldn't get a little excited all this soon replaced by disappointment and a little anger at myself for getting excited, as the screen continued to show nothing but empty blackness.

'_I don't need this' _i thought with a grunt as I got up and I was about to storm off but then i noticed something but I wasn't quite sure **what **I noticed or even if it was there.

I focused on the TV and saw strange white glimmer of light that quickly disappeared,

I shrugged _'mustn't of been anything' _I was about to turn around and walk out but just then a bright light shot out of the TV and hit me squarely on the chest causing me to fall on my butt with a 'hmft' the light turned into a glowing orb and floated down to me.

Even with my butt still aching I **knew** that I **should** be terrified,

I** knew **that round about now I **should **be running out the door or jumping out the window or at least clawing through the walls but for some reason none of those mental alarms in my head weren't going off.

I sat there while the glowing orb settled, I had no idea why but something told me to hold out my hands for it and you know those when you just do what the voice in your head says without question well I don't know why did but I did.

As soon as my hands formed around it the glowing subsided and I started to feel its weight,

Its texture and it wasn't even hot, due to the light I had to look away when I looked where the orb was he saw that it was a strange device that was black with silver detail.

It resembled one of my hand-held games and it just fit right into my hand,

Then my mind made a connection _'it looks like one of those digivices from the 3__rd__ season of digimon'_ I thought remembering one of my favourite animes though the 2nd season did lack a bit but I still didn't quite believe what was happening despite what my hands or eyes said.

I breathed heavily, practically brain dead trying to comprehend what just happened but soon I did start to calm down and my mind began reboot and start process things again,

'_**I **__have a digivice, __**I **__have an __**actual **__digivice' _I smiled slightly,

I mean this is very cool and as when I started to accept the supposedly impossible yet currently happening things but that was short lived as the TV though still blank started to do something.

'_**Oh come on'**_ I mentally pleaded a little annoyed that my TV was putting me through so much considering I just moved in.

Then something started to come out of black screen at first it looked like a thin black rubbery elbow or nee but then it started to fold out to full length which was almost twice as long as my height and I know I'm not that tall but still it was impressive .

As the rubbery arm unfold three fingers gripped the ground as it started to pull itself through

At this point using my legs I had backed up against the wall still on the floor with a face of someone on a roller coaster trying desperately not to scream.

When it was done pulling itself out it just stood there,

It looked like it was sleep walking but it was just standing there so I took the opportunity to look it over.

It kind of looked like a spindly, black, liquid rubber, monkey-like thing,

The limbs where quite long each with three fingers while the actual body was quite small comparatively it wore a red band tied around its waist and long snake like tail that move with an eerie smoothness.

It was its head that stuck out the most it started with a very solid looking bottom jaw that had a single row of four white definitely solid teeth,

Out of its mouth dangled a long slivery dark red tongue that moved with the smoothness of its tail,

The top of its head was encased in a metallic silver helmet that had two horns pointed back and two holes that showed its sharp blue eyes that looked almost electric.

Still with my back at the wall I managed to get back to my feet while ignoring the voices most of which were screaming _**'RUN AWAY!!'**_ and the others were saying _'oh sure __**now **__you ignore the head voices'._

I tried at getting some words out but nothing,

So I tried for something smaller, you would of thought I could get at least **one** word out.

"err…hi?" and with that its head immediately turned to me so fast its' tongue took at least five seconds to catch up.

I felt it look me over, it tilted its head "hey" it said still looking a little out of it as it withdrew its tongue letting it fall out the other side.

I gulped "Are you a digimon?" i asked remembering the digivice in my currently white-knuckle hand and hopping that there was some short of connection with the strange device and the monster that randomly popped out of my TV.

It blinked a few times as it shook its head a little,

After it did that it completely lost the slightly high look and it nodded "Yep, the name's Minus" Minus greeted as he smiled which with his jaw and metal helmet was quite an achievement.

Though he looked pretty funky and could probably rip my head of with his tongue,

He seemed harmless or at least friendly but something confused me "mine's Dorian, I thought digimon had mon in their names?"

Minus looked at me puzzled then he realized something "Oh you must mean my species I'm a Helmmon"

'_I guess that makes sense, if they where all named after what they are it would be kinda confusing'_ I thought to myself when I noticed Minus looking at my digivice "so are you my tamer or something?" he asked I was about to answer but I guess the digivice took this as cue and started going off,

The screen showed an arrow spinning around before deciding on a direction.

I looked at the compass puzzled trying to remember what it meant,

I turned back to Minus who lost interest in the digivice and was looking off somewhere.

His entire body tensed up, his eyes seemed glow bright blue and he looked more on-edge.

"What's up?" I asked trying to pull his attention back to reality

"It's a digimon" he answered without turning his head _'that's what it's for'_ I realized as I remembered what the arrow dose.

Minus looked at me and asked "wanna check it out?"

I thought a little _'should I really do this?' _I ask myself,

I mean judging from the anime which is basically the only thing I have to go on,

The digimon that the ones with humans fight are mostly wild and dangerous and usually the ones who weren't wild were even more dangerous but then I had another thought _'when will I get to do something like this again?'_ I shrugged that question was enough to convince me "why not? It's not like I had anything better to do" I said as I headed to the front door with Minus who was crawling on the ceiling like a gecko close behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

As I ran down the roadside path following the arrow on the digivice in my hands with Minus quickly ahead of me swinging from lamppost to lamppost obviously enjoying it,

I saw a bus passed us luckily it wasn't in service so it was empty besides from the driver who thankfully didn't notice us.

Then I saw it a huge cloud of mist so thick I could practically swim in it,

Thinking back to the TV program I remembered that this kind of thing happens when a wild digimon comes out,

I think it was called bio-emerging or something and I think the digivice agreed as it pointed directly at the cloud.

Minus swung off a nearby lamppost and dived straight into it while laughing,

I ran after him a little concerned though more curious than anything and what I saw in the fog was…

Nothing,

The fog was so solid I wouldn't be able to tell my toes from my nose but as I got to the centre of it things cleared up and I was able to see although **what **I saw made my butt clench in fear.

Its upper torso was appeared mostly organic,

Instead of legs and waist it had something that resembled a slightly altered tank with its torso sticking out where the turret would be,

It had a pair of heavy duty looking machine gun for fore arms and lastly the top half of its head was a dark green that resembled Minuses besides from the huge cannon it had for a nose.

My digivice started beeping at me,

I took a look at it; it showed a holographic image of the digimon in front of me along with its name and information about it.

Name: Tankmon

Type: data android digimon

Level: champion

Attacks: hyper cannon and machine gun arms

As I was reading the digivice I didn't notice the tankmon take aim on me "HYPER CANNON" it shouted as a loud bang followed which instantly brought my full attention and it was like everything was in slow motion.

I was too scared to move or even close my eyes as a grinning missile was coming strait at me, Minus saw that I couldn't move,

Using his natural elasticity and a nearby tree, he launched himself at the missile head butting it hard enough to change its direction slightly but that was all he needed to do for it to miss me.

I was still in shock, so Minus took it upon himself to engage tankmon and I got to say I was impressed.

After Minus recovered from the head butt he started to circle around tankmon to distract him from me, Minus stopped half way and stared at the tankmon he let out a wicked laugh _'he's enjoying it'_ I thought watching him and truth be told I was to.

"MACHINE GUN ARMS" yelled the frustrated tankmon as his gun arms sprayed a hailstorm of bullets at Minus who grinded as arcs of black electricity ran off his metal horns, he quickly brought his arms up at tankmon's direction as black arcs ran off them as well "DARK SPARKS" he yelled back as hundreds of tiny orbs of black light collided with the bullets.

The resulting explosion caused a smokescreen that concealed Minus from tankmon but I think that was what Minus was waiting for.

As a pair of glowing blue eyes stared at tankmon followed with a taunting laugh,

Tankmon growled, Minus was definitely getting under his skin or metal however that worked "HYPER CANNON" the enraged tankmon barked.

As the smoke cleared the missile left the chamber,

Minus jumped onto the projectile then he did a running jump off it and lunged for tankmon.

Tankmon blinded by the explosion of his own missile didn't see minus coming who grabbed his cannon, swung round and he stabilized himself by clutching tankmon's head with his feet.

"SHOCKER GRIP" Minus shouted as black electricity coursed through tankmon's body as it roared in pain,

Minus bounded off him and whist in midair he drew his limbs in as another black arc buzzed between the horns of his helmet.

"DARK SPARKS" his limbs spread wide letting black glowing sparks rained on tankmon before it had a chance to recover from the previous attack.

The tankmon shattered into tiny peaces of shining dust that got absorbed into Minus's body.

"Cool" I said and honestly it was the only thing I could say,

I mean everything happened so fast and as the mist cleared up I saw Minus standing with satisfied look on his face like some who just got the new high score without anyone watching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dorian and Minus walked away they didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes watching them from a rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks before Dorian met Minus,

A blonde haired boy with brown eyes of medium height, medium build, wearing a thick brown coat with **many **pockets and a blue shirt with a Celtic symbol, had just finished school and entered his empty house.

His name is Maddox

------------------------------------**Maddox's POV**-----------------------------------------------

Another day thankfully the last day of school that is,

Don't get me wrong I get the whole idea of school;

To make sure we know what we need to know but that doesn't stop it from feeling like a bunch of tired adults forced to repeat facts and numbers that they get out of textbooks to teach us things we don't know and we don't need to know that we need to know those things,

You know?

Ehh I know I'm getting all worked up for no reason but I like thinking of things this way like evolution, the meaning of life and/or existence,

For all I know, all I know can be completely wrong but that doesn't stop me from thinking about this stuff,

Until I get home and lose myself watching TV, aimlessly wondering the internet and just letting the happenings of the day fade away to the back of my mind.

An instant message pinned on my laptop but none of my web friends where on so I looked at the username D-Alpha weird but a cool user name wish I thought of it.

**D-Alpha says:** hey whats up?

I figured I might as well chat back I just wont click on any links he sends me and if it gets too messed up I'll just block him.

**UnorthoDox ParaDox:** err… not much do I know you?

I'm oddly proud of my user name; I think it fits me quite nicely

**D-Alpha says:** no im actually doing a small survey for summer work I got stuck with

'_A little strange but I'll go with it'_

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says:** well that sucks but how did you find me I thought only

people who you entre as friends can IM you

**D-Alpha says:** its part of the summer work have to use random people so I found

your E-mail and added you but I made it so you weren't told but don't

worry I'll delete it afters

'_Sounds alright'_

**D-Alpha says:** you ok to do this?

I shrugged

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says: **yeah sure dont have much else to do anyways

**D-Alpha says: **Really? I thought a lot of people would be out with friends seeing how

it's the last day of school and all

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says: **eh im not much of a going out short person and pretty

much the only friends I have are on the other end of IMs

**D-Alpha says: **well if you went out you would probably make a few more friends I

mean if you want to

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says: **i know all that but I just feel it ya know? like a urge or

impulse to get up and go out but I think im just waiting

for it

**D-Alpha says:** so if you had urge or impulse what would you do?

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says: **well I suppose I'll do whatever it was, I mean I've spent

most of my time taking it easy and chilling out just

waiting for something

**D-Alpha says: **but if you don't know what it is you're waiting for how would you

know when you find it?

I paused for a bit, I was too wrapped up in the conversation to see how oddly deep it was getting but I just thought I go with I mean why not?

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says:** I don't think I would need to know, I think that if

something dose happen that gives me the urge to move,

though I may question the thing that happened and I

might even question the urge but I don't think Im going

to be able to stop myself from moving

**D-Alpha says: **that'scool, well I better go nice talking to ya

**UnorthoDox ParaDox says:** umm dude what about the survey thing?

**D-Alpha says:** what ya talking about? We're already done ;)

And with that he went offline

"Ok that was weird" I said to myself

That's when my laptop decided to freeze up "oh for crying out loud" yeah I talk to myself a lot, just then the screen went completely blank.

"What the?"

I looked at the screen and typed randomly on the keyboard starting to get annoyed but then I realized that again I was getting worked up so I lied back and took a deep breath _'just take it easy'_

I looked back at the screen, it flared on and by flared I mean it practically shot a laser at my eyeballs.

I attempt to shield my eyes as I set the laptop down but it was too late.

Now due to my temporary blindness I'm not quite sure what happened or how just light **a lot **of light.

"Hello" said a voice that just appeared from nowhere it sounded very collected, calm with a hint of hidden power, of course I was thinking this at the time.

"AHH!" I yelped in surprise

"Who are you? Why are here? And how did you get into my house?" encase you couldn't tell I'm slightly panicking round about now.

"My name is Fey, I'm here because of my need for someone who will help me gain strength and I was summoned here because for some reason you are the one that will grant me such strength" she stated in a cold factual tone.

While I was blinking like crazy trying lose my blindness,

I could feel her eyes staring at me and for all I knew I was staring at a toaster which would be impressive seeing how I didn't own one.

I put my hands to my head to calm myself "ok, ok, first off your words; they confuse me just hold on till I'm able to see again"

"Very well" she said and I think I felt her nod which was weird

I looked down to the floor; my sight was already starting to clear up or at least enough for me to make out my feet.

About a minute later I was able to see again so I looked up to the mystery person

"AHH!" I yelped as my head immediately returned to the downward position, this around about the moment when I wished I was an ostrich

'_ok that light did more than I thought it cause last I check I didn't see 5 foot' bipedal blue newts walking around'_

"Are you ok?" Fey asked coldly she was probably confused from my behaviour but seriously if it wasn't for the sudden amnesia of how to use my legs, I would've jumped behind the sofa

"That's debatable, just tell me are you 5 foot' tall?"

"Roughly"

"And I assume you walk on two legs"

"Correct, why are you asking these stupid questions?"

She's getting annoyed now but I had to know what I saw was what I saw before I looked again.

"For the sake of my sanity please just answer them"

She let out an annoyed sigh "let's just get this over with"

"Ok the big one, are you or have you ever been a blue newt?"

"My skin is blue but I don't know what a newt is, I'm a ChillNewmon"

I look up at her now that I had some time her appearance wasn't quite a shock now

Starting from her legs; she had webbed 3 toed feet,

Her shins where a lighter blue while her legs we're bent like a dogs or a cats,

Her skin was blue and had a shine to it,

She wore burgundy sleeves that had over lapping layers on her arms which ended with **very **sharp looking claws,

Her face was just as blue as the rest of her with the exception of black markings under her eyes which were also black with red pupils,

Her tail was long blue and ended like a tadpole's would.

Her appearance coupled with that name ChillNewmon and the fact I watch **way** too much TV made me a thought came into my head that I knew was impossible but seeing how there was giant blue newt in my living room I figure I might as well forget the word impossible.

"Are you digimon?" I asked nervously

"Yes" she stated plainly

"Cool" I responded simply because I had no idea what else to say.

Suddenly I herd this strange beeping I looked at Fey who was looking out of the window while I found the source of the beeping my shoe more specifically the left one which weird because I'm right handed.

I got up and went to my shoe, there was a strange light coming from it, so I reached into it, it was stupid and not thought out but hey it had to be done.

My hand pulled out a blue with black detail device it was almost pentagon shape but it had a round tip and a belt lip on the other end now considering the context of situation I could only think it was one thing.

"It's a digivice" I said to myself

The screen of the digivice showed an arrow pointing to the window I stood next to fey so I could see what she was staring at.

All I could see was a fog just on the small plain field area that was on the other side of the road close to my house but again considering recent happenings I had a good idea what this was

"A digimon?" I questioned she looked at me a little shocked I don't know why,

She looked back at the fog and nodded

I shrugged "ok then let's go" I got my shoes and my brown coat that basically had everything I'll ever need in my pockets and headed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this IS one of my first fanfics im not sure what so advice would help

**and for the love of comment karma COMMENT and/or review but again nothing too harsh thanks**


End file.
